


Painful Realizations

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minumus decides to visit the lab he had built for Ales awhile after the reveal.  He hopes to find something good among all the bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Realizations

The light takes a few moments before it starts to come on, hesitantly flickering. Almost as if it didn't want to come on, perhaps it didn't. The room wasn't that old after all, only built recently, and it could hardly be considered abandoned, as bare as it now was. When they finally come on and stay on, Minimus waits just a few seconds more, making sure they wouldn't go out again. There were no windows in the room, without them nothing could be seen. He almost hoped they would go out.

Much to his disappointment they stayed on, now shining bright. Luck didn't seem to be on his side much recently. With a sigh, he carefully walks into the room. Despite for the most part being cleaned out, he was still advised to watch out. When the original search of the room started many booby traps were found all around it. 

Though it was under his orders this room was added to the castle, Minimus had never actually been inside it. It was a gift for Ales, as the young magician enjoyed being able to work in privacy, and Minimus enjoyed having him nearby. To see it so empty was a surprise, then again, it was likely cleared of most machinery and other things, taken for evidence and such. A desk was left in the corner, along with a work bench. Things were still scattered across them, papers, tools, things of that nature. It was so messy though, it was likely due to them being searched, rather than left like that. 

On the wall next to the desk, there's posters hanging. They seem to be blueprints for various machines and devices. Minimus approaches, looking them over, though he can't understand any of what is written down. He knew they were genius though. It was sad to think of how such talent went to waste. So much good could have come from Ales and his ideas. 

A sudden ache hits him in his chest and Minimus sighs, setting his crown down and turning away from the desk, running a hand through his messy brown hair. He shakes his head, trying to clear those thoughts.

It was probably best to leave now. Why he came in here in the first place was a mystery. As much as he missed the magician, no matter how evil he had proven to be, Minimus still wanted to be able to be remembered of him. However, this wasn't the best of places for that. Maybe he should finally order for them to finish cleaning it out. Then the room could be turned into something useful, not a place to further his heart break.

He goes to pick up his crown again, only to notice it's on top of some bound journal looking type of book. Against his better judgement, the king picks it up, surprised at the contents. While the papers seem to be ratty, torn out from other places and stuck into here for what could possibly be organization, they're neatly written and seem to detail Ales' plans, goals, and ambitions.

Taking a deep breath, Minimus sits down on the bench. He hesitates for a brief moment, but curiosity gets the best of him, and he starts to read over the text written.

__

Everything is ready to go. After years of thinking and months of planning I think I finally can set everything into motion. As time goes on, I'm sure I'll have to make a few altercations to things, but as long as the important things play out, everything will be fine. Now all I have to do is wait for Rayman and the crew of morons he hangs with to mess up. It won't be long, I'm sure.

I'm glad I'm finally able to do this. It's been becoming hard to hide these things from Betilla. As much as I would like to share my ideas with her, I know she wouldn't understand It's unfortunate. 

__

Minimus frowns, his stomach turning. He knew Ales had been scheming for a long time, but he didn't think it could have been this long. Years? Somewhere in the back of his mind, he supposes he should have known that. 

Flipping through some pages, he finds plans that did date back from years ago, things Ales must have saved to remember his ideas. Everything in this journal is disturbing to the king, to think the man he considered a friend and then a lover could think such things. Some of them seemed to even go back before they knew each other.

Through the many pages, they mostly seem to be ideas and plans, along with various praising of Mr. Dark. Those made Minimus feel sick. Some of the pages mentioned Betilla, those were the only good ones. They seemed to show some sort of guilt, like Ales knew what he was doing was wrong. He seemed to care about hurting her. Though, those eventually stopped.

After awhile, Minimus realizes there doesn't seem to be much mention of him in these, or at all really. Flipping through the pages, he scans them for his name, stopping when he finally sees it. He holds his breath as he reads the text, preparing for the worst.

__

There's been a slight change in plans. My resources have started to get low as of late and I fear I may have to move the location of where I do my work. Fortunately, I believe I will be able to pull through this. As of late, I've noticed that foolish king has had his eyes on me. He seems like an easy one to trick, so I'll definitely be using this to my advantage. The only problem is I'll have to stomach ebing with him.

__

There it was, what he feared, everything he didn't want to hear. He finally had proof Ales never really loved him, or cared for him. All he was to him was just another person to use. Despite all that had happened, Minimus still hoped that there was something between them two, at least in the beginning. He remembers back to when they were on Moody Clouds, when it was revealed Ales was the one behind everything. All what was said, the words exchanged, how Ales laughed at the idea of loving him.

Tears start forming in his eyes as he starts flipping through more pages, desperately trying to find something good said about him, anything to prove that the man did care for him. But there was nothing, everything was laughing at him, degrading him.

Unable to take any more of it, Minimus stands quick, letting the book fall from his lap and hit the floor. Quickly, he heads towards the door, trying to keep himself from crying, mentally making a note to himself to have this room cleared as soon as possible.

It goes unnoticed to him that when the book falls the pages scatter, one more so than the others. It skids away from them, standing out on it's own, as if it wants to be noticed. The writing on it is sloppier than it's been on the other pages, and it's wrinkled all over, as if it's been crumbled up and thrown in the trash, only to be later taken out. 

__

My plans aren't going so well lately. I thought this would be easy. All I had to do was trick that moron king into loving me so I could use him as a safeguard for my plan. I was never supposed to care for him in return. I never thought I could. After all, he's a lazy idiot, almost as bad as that horrible Bubble Dreamer. Nothing like the great Mr. Dark.

Still..after all this time with him, I'm starting to worry. There's...I can feel something in my chest when I'm with him. I don't know how to describe it, but I know it isn't right. On top of that, I feel happy with him. He makes me forget about all my work. All I want to do is stay with him.

I think I might love him. I...need to fix this.


End file.
